walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Stinson (Novel Series)
Stinson ''(first name unknown)'' is a character that appears in The Walking Dead: The Road to Woodbury. He is described as an older heavyset good old boy with bad teeth. Pre-Apocalypse National Guard Station Almost nothing is known about Stinson's life prior to or as the outbreak began. He ran the requisition desk at the Army National Guard station just outside of Woodbury. Post-Apocalypse Woodbury, Georgia Stinson, along with Manning, Trey Barker, and Tommy Zorn were being held as prisoners below the racetrack. When Barker comes up with a plan to escape. The plan is that one of them will play dead so Brian Blake would come to get rid of the body. When this occurred, Barker, who was chained up near the door, would attack Brian allowing them to escape. Stinson, along with the others disagree with it. Barker then talks them into it, and Stinson volunteers to be the one to play dead. Later, Bob Stookey and Brian are going to see the prisoners. On the way there, Brian tells Bob that these are the people he has been feeding Penny with. When they arrive, they see Stinson on the floor, covered in blood, and slowly moving. Believing he has turned, Brian goes into shoot him. Barker than attacks Brian, ripping his chains from the wall in the process. The others try to free themselves but fail. After a short struggle, Barker is shot and killed by Brian. Stinson begs Brian not to kill him, saying it was a trick and that it was Barker's idea. To scare him, Brian shoots six shots just above his head. He then walks over to him and puts the barrel of his gun into his mouth. Brian tells Bob that the stupid things these boys do, are gonna make them superstars in the new arena. He pulls the gun from his mouth, and leaves. He becomes the first man to fight in the arena against Sam. Sam punctures Stinson's jugular and left pectoral and Sam pummels Stinson as he is on the ground. Sam later takes one last blow to Stinson's kidney. As Sam has his back turned thinking he has won, Stinson grabs his machete and sinks it into his neck causing him to fall to the ground, he pulls his machete back out and delivers another blow to Sam's neck. Death ;Killed By *Brian Blake (Caused) *Zombies While Stinson was still recovering from his almost fatal wounds he received while in the arena, Brian ordered for him to be locked inside a trailer and left for the herd heading towards Woodbury. As a large amount of zombies swarmed inside the trailer, feasting on the chained up Stinson, Brian ordered one of his men to close and lock the door to the trailer. The trapped zombies were then taken to the arena to be used in the fights while the rest of the herd was shot to death by the Woodbury guards. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Stinson has killed: *Sam *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances Novel Series *"The Road to Woodbury" Trivia *Stinson, along with Sam the butcher, were the first ones to fight inside the arena. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Unseen Category:Military Category:Novel Characters Category:The Walking Dead: The Road to Woodbury Category:Woodbury Category:Deceased Category:Novels